


The Untouchable Girl and her Monster

by Captain_Toad



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Toad/pseuds/Captain_Toad
Summary: “So that’s it, Doctor?” Rose asked quietly. The Doctor gave her a sideways glance. “We’re just going to travel around with it forever?” The two shared a look at the Dalek in the corner of Rose’s room, vigilant and barely making a noise.-=-=-=-=-Credit to Rellanka https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka for the idea!





	The Untouchable Girl and her Monster

“So that’s it, Doctor?” Rose asked quietly. The Doctor gave her a sideways glance. “We’re just going to travel around with it forever?” The two shared a look at the Dalek in the corner of Rose’s room, vigilant and barely making a noise.

“‘Well yeah, I s’pose,” The time lord replied slowly, tearing his gaze from the creature. “It won’t hurt you. It can’t. It’ll protect you if there a time where I can’t,” Rose bit her lip uncertainly and nodded.

“I’m… I’m off to bed, yeah?” She whispered. The Doctor gave a nod and watched the golden haired girl walk into her room. He stood there a moment, unsure of what to do. Even knowing the Dalek wouldn’t harm a hair on Rose, he still felt uncomfortable with leaving her alone with it. The conflict brewed in his mind, then he finally forced himself away.

 

Rose sat on her bed, in her pjs. She stared at the dalek, still and unmoving in the corner, its eye-piece fixated on the doorway. She tugged at her earlobe absentmindedly, unable to tear her eyes away from the creature. “I suppose I should give you a name,” She thought out loud. The dalek turned its eye-piece to look at Rose. “I can’t keep calling you ‘the dalek’ or ‘the creature’, after all,” The dalek thought for a moment.

“PLEASE STATE A DESIGNATION OF YOUR CHOOSING.” It responded. Rose sat up, her mind racing through the possibilities. Despite the scariness and absurdity of the situation, a smile crept across her face.

“Bubbles,” She stated, barely able to hold in her giggles. “I name thee Bubbles,” 

“I ACCEPT THIS DESIGNATION.” Bubbles announced. Rose burst into a fit of laughter. It was just so absurd. The dalek, and emotionless killing machine, was now named the cutesy name Bubbles. It was something you’d call your cat, or a puppy, or maybe a bird. But a dalek? “WHAT DO YOU FIND HUMOROUS?” 

“Nothing it’s just…” Rose struggled to fit it into words, especially while she couldn’t stop giggling. “This whole situation is ridiculous!”

“YOU ARE CORRECT. THIS SCENARIO WOULD BE UNFATHOMABLE TO ANY OTHER OF MY RACE.” Bubbles agreed. “IT IS GOOD THAT I AM THE ONLY DALEK LEFT.” Rose’s giggles subsided at that. A silence hung in the room.

“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” She queried gently, still uncomfortable with going to sleep with a dalek on the other side of the room.

“NO. MY ONE SOLE PURPOSE IS TO PROTECT ROSE TYLER. I CAN NOT AND MUST NOT BRING ROSE TYLER HARM.” Bubbles told her. “YOU MAY SLEEP NOW, ROSE TYLER. NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU.” A little bit of weight lifted off of Rose’s chest. While still wary, she tucked herself in under the covers. The TARDIS dimmed the lights in response.

 

The Doctor, meanwhile, had halted his anxious pacing and spent his energy on tinkering with the TARDIS. With hindsight, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking back then. A dalek. His sworn enemy, the creature he had fought and destroyed his own planet to annihilate, right here, in the TARDIS. In Rose Tyler’s room, watching her fragile, sleeping body. What was he thinking? Now, there was no going back. That thing would fight and kill to stay by Rose’s side. I could just launch it into a supernova, he mused to himself. No, that wouldn’t work. It would fly straight back into the TARDIS. It might even survive the extreme heat. So that was that, there was nothing he could do to fix what might’ve been a mistake. The time lord gritted his teeth grimly, then walk down the hall to check on Rose.

She was okay, of course. Her lovely golden hair splayed across her pillow. He watched her chest rise and fall and her eyelids flutter. Her beauty nearly distracted him from the dalek, eyepiece staring straight into his eyes.

“ROSE TYLER IS SAFE.” It informed the Doctor, surprising him with its voice’s low volume. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the creature, and they stared at each other silently.


End file.
